Can t Take My Eyes Off You
by Serpico1986
Summary: Peter K. gives Lara Jean a serenade, romantic, but embarassed her in front of the whole school


**Hello,**

 **This is my first story regarding this book and i wanted to contribute with something.**

 **To be honest, i´m halfway toward the end of the book, so i´m not familiar qith the characters very much, so i apologize if i mde a mistake.**

 **For the story itself, i had this idea after watching the movie ''10 things i hate about you'' with Heath Ledger.**

 **I hope you like this story.**

 **Havee a good afternoon**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **Can't Take My Eyes off You**

It was Lara Jean´s fault she getting into that embarrassed mess, if she hadn´t say a thing, she would spear herself and Peter from a lot of embarrassments, still, the saying ''Silence is Golden, doesn´t seemed to apply for her.

It had happened the previous afternoon, Peter had invited her for a movie section and she quiet enjoyed. Still, as the movie ended and the lovebirds walk round the mall, she start talking.

''you know what would be cool?'' she asked

''what?'' he asked without interest

''a serenade'' she said

''a serenade?''

''yeah Pete, a serenade, every boyfriend gives serenades to their girlfriends… at least in the movies and it´s so romantic!''

''humm'' he mumbled ''okay.''

The Serenate subject didn't came up again during the whole afternoon and the girl felt a bit embarrassed for bring it up at the first time.

Peter dinned at the Covey´s that night and like every time he dinned there, the house seemed to be brighter. Spend time with Kitty was like a small hobby to him and in Dr. Covey´s point of view, he was becoming a ''New Josh'' since both men loved to talk about boys things. To be honestly, Lara Jean loved that. When then…

''Dr. Covey'' Peter started ''what you think of a serenade?'' he asked and before the old man could say something, Lara Jean embarrassed, left the table, pretending to go to the kitchen

''well Peter…'' the doctor cleared his throat ''I think a serenade its quiet romantic'' he said and Peter seemed to be paying attention

''you already gives a serenade to someone Dad?'' asked the little Kitty

''I did kiddo, to your mom, in our second date'' he said and both sisters approach to hear

''what happened?'' asked the older sister

''I sang ''You´re the Sunshine of My Life'''' he said I even dress up like Stevie Wonder and sing under her window…''

''and then what happened?'' it was Peter who asked

''she threw a bucket of icy water over my head. But then she went down the stairs and give me the hottest kiss I ever received'' the old man remembered nostalgic.

At the end of the story, Lara Jean seemed amazed, but Kitty made a long face at the 'hottest kiss' comment and Peter seemed to agree with her, but don´t said nothing.

_/_

Next day there´s no sign of Peter anywhere, he had sanded a messenger to Lara Jean the previous night saying he couldn´t give her and Kitty a ride to school and even at the school itself, no one knew where Peter could be hiding

''maybe he´s sick'' said one classmate

''bullshit, Peter Kavinsky never got sick'' the other disagree.

It was around lunchtime, he finally appear and it was when Lara Jean wanted to disappear. By the time he showed up, she was putting some books in her closet, when someone approached her

''Lara Jean Covey?'' it was a small fat boy from the 4th year

''yep?'' she nodded ''what is it?''

''Peter K. asked me to ask you to go to the stadium right now''

''al right… it´s everything OK?'' the girl got worried

''don´t know'' said the kid ''he just ask you to be there and give me 10 bucks to call you''

''ok'' she said and follow to the stadium.

As she reach there then a famous romantic song began to play and a spotlight of the stadium, lit the girl.

''what the…'' Lara Jean Whispered, when someone started to sing.

'' _You're just too good to be true_ …'' Peter´s voice came from a microphone ' _'can't take my eyes off you, you feel like heaven to touch, i wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true…_ '' as he sang, more people appeared and surrounded Lara Jean, who wanted to disappear from the map '' _can't take my eyes off you''_

A band started playing a faster version of the same song and seconds later, Peter appeared with a microphone in his hand, singing out loud '' _I love you baby and if it's quite alight, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you baby, let me love you_ …''

People began to applaud, since they never saw Peter Kavinsky do something like that, but as soon as he finished singing, the school's security guards appeared and took him away.

''okay, back to your room everyone, the party is over!'' barked the Prinipal sending everyone away and taking Peter to his office.

_/_

Two Hours later, Lara Jean waited for her supposed boyfriend at the Principal´s door. She had practically rushed toward there, trying to avoid the comments coming from her classmates and fewer friends. And two minutes later, Peter appeared, with a long face.

''so…''

'' I've been suspended for two days and I'll have to help clean up the stadium all month'' he said

''i´m sorry'' the girl tried to apologize

''not your fault Lara Jean and thinks for the bright side, we dodged Guinevere and Josh and you won your serenade. Want a drive home?'' he asked

''sure'' she said as they made way toward the school parking lot. She never told him that she loved the serenade, despite of the embarrassment.

 **THE END**


End file.
